


rain, the tears of forgotten gods

by spacefilledeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Post-season 7, Pre-Relationship, lance plans to stay on earth, no beta we die like men, sort of but not hardcore langsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefilledeyes/pseuds/spacefilledeyes
Summary: klancetober day 4: “rain”—Lance contemplates his place on Voltron after the battle on Earth. The rain kisses his skin as he makes his decision, one that was a long time coming.—EDIT NOTE: This was originally part of a series for a Klancetober prompt list, but I never finished the month. I took down the other works I had up, because I felt that they weren’t good and cluttered my feed, but I’m keeping this up. For now.





	rain, the tears of forgotten gods

Lance felt the pressure of droplets against his face, embraced the cold of water soaking his jacket, and allowed himself to close his eyes and lose himself in the moment. The Garrison was situated in the middle of the desert, so when Lance had first returned to Earth, he had gone months without seeing a single sprinkle. 

Thankfully, the battle with Sendak was over and rehabilitation efforts were well underway, meaning that Lance could sneak away from the Garrison for a few hours. He flew the red lion out to Washington state, knowing it was the height of the rainy season. Surrounded by wilderness and sat atop his lion, Lance felt at peace. 

Unfortunately, he knew he didn’t have much time. Even though Lance didn’t have much to contribute to the efforts, he was expected to be there as a paladin of Voltron. If he continued through to the morning, Veronica or someone else would try to track him down and probably come to the conclusion that he had been kidnapped or something else equally ridiculous. 

Excuse Lance for not wanting to stand around all day being useless. Pidge and Hunk were two top scientists on the rebuilding of the castleship, Allura and Coran were controlling design, and Keith and Shiro were helping train Garrison officers and cadets for space travel in the new era. Lance mostly attended press conferences (Keith was too busy to go), visited families impacted by the war to boost morale (not a bad experience, but the pit of Lance’s stomach grew knowing that everyone else was helping so much more), represented the Voltron coalition and various alien species in diplomatic meetings (Allura had more expertise in this area, but Lance was shoved into the role because Allura was focused completely on rebuilding her home). 

And the thing was, Lance couldn’t find it within himself to blame the other paladins. He could go around saying that Hunk and Pidge were excluding him and teasing him relentlessly. He could talk about the lack of communication he’s had with both Keith and Shiro, or the developing relationship between him and Allura that he didn’t really want. But none of those were caused by his friends; it was a result of Lance’s own feelings. 

And that was precisely why, in the midnight rainfall on a forest in remote Washington state, Lance decided that he would stay at home when the others were ready to re-enter space. He did feel like he was holding the others back, yes, but he also felt out of place. He was the loose string, the malfunctioning piece in an otherwise seamless invention. 

In the rain, on Earth where he knew his family was safe and reachable, Lance knew he was never meant to reach the stars. It looks beautiful from so far away— a blanket of twinkling dots of light. But if you go up close, you realize that space is more empty that it ever was star. 

One of the Garrison cadets could join the team in his place, or maybe Romelle or Matt would feel a connection with Red. Rizavi seemed like she would fill any gaps in the old paladins’ hearts while also leading the team in a more positive direction. 

The rain was letting up by the time Lance allowed his thoughts to float away. He had transitioned to laying on his back with his eyes closed at some point during his pondering, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with early morning light. 

Lance felt guilt surge up in his stomach at the idea of Garrison personnel or his family reporting him missing, off the property, with his lion gone. He would have to get back quickly. 

He stood up on Red’s red and stretched, feeling the pops and cracks along his spine. His clothes, still sopping with rainwater and clinging to his skin uncomfortably, constricted the movements. It was then that he noticed the wind. 

There was air rushing past him and causing him to stumble and waver where he stood. He turned and met the golden gaze of the Black lion. 

‘Keith’s here. Great.’ Lance sighed internally. The truth was that Keith and Lance hadn’t really talked since the black paladin had come back from his two year Mommy-and-Me vacation. Their communication and bond had decreased significantly as a result. 

The Black lion landed next to Red and Keith’s form — at least Lance assumed it was — jetpacked in his direction. The figure landed and Keith ripped his helmet off. 

“What the hell, Lance?” He asked angrily, “Half of the Garrison was in a panic when your brother couldn’t find you this morning. We almost went on lockdown!” 

Lance felt a wry smile tug at h s lips as he brushed some previously-plastered hair away from his damp face. “Sorry. Didn’t know you guys would miss me that much.” 

At Keith’s probing look, he elaborated, “I was planning on coming back sooner. I lost track of time.” 

Keith nodded, and Lance was hit with a nostalgic, bittersweet question: how would Keith feel when Lance stayed home as he left? 

Part of him screamed that Keith wouldn’t care at all. That Keith would accept it immediately and maybe even have a replacement already picked out. Maybe he wouldn’t even say any goodbyes, just nod at his fellow soldier as he continued on his way. 

Another, treacherous part that Lance had been burying over and over again for a long time, whispered that maybe Keith wouldn’t allow it. That he would tell Lance he is simply to important to him and the team to leave behind. That it was impossible to make it without him there. 

The final part of him suggested that Keith would be surprised, but accepting- eventually. After all, Keith got to run off and play with the Blades for a few years, so why shouldn’t Lance be able to stay on Earth? He’d be a bit taken aback, sure, because Keith was the most oblivious man to ever exist. 

“C’mon, let’s get you back,” Keith grunted, gesturing with his head to the Red lion. Lance complied and slipped into the pilot’s chair. The rain had stopped long ago enough for his body to be not drenched, but wet enough to make Lance’s skin crawl uneasily. 

Lance tried to push the thoughts of Keith away with images of the rain and garlic knots, a soft sandy beach and his mother’s smile. Somehow, the rain was overshadowed by what he had chosen to leave behind.


End file.
